Rightful Rebellion
by Genius-626
Summary: Although he was against the church, he was never against God. He knew he was in the right place. Denial would not save anyone. Ignorance would not help the human race. PriestXPriestess
1. Night

Updated 6/15/12

**A/N: Thank you for clicking this link, I am forever grateful :) Just so you know, this happens maybe a few days after the movie ends. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Night

Priest sat by the fireplace, staring into the dying flames and the still burning embers. Too many things were rummaging around in his mind, keeping him far away from sleep. The insomnia gave him too many unpleasant memories of the war, sleep having been an elusive friend and enemy, sometimes granting rest, but most of the time merely haunting him with nightmares.

He looked to his left where Lucy and Hicks were nearly sharing a sleeping bag they were so close together. He found it slightly odd that he did not mind; that seeing his daughter cuddle up to some high and mighty sheriff did not throw him whatsoever. He understood their devotion more than they knew, and to take away her freedom would be insensitive. A stuck up clergyman was the last thing Priest wanted Lucy to think he was. He'd been obeying them for so long he was worried he might turn into them before he'd escaped the city. Hicks had proven himself with his courage and honesty, that was enough for now.

Questions plagued him now as he tried to make out Lucy's face from the darkness. He never wanted to hurt her, even when he told Hicks that if she was infected, he would kill her. It was never a lie; it was the only possible way to relieve her of the misery that infection must cause. He couldn't have her suffer; to kill her would have been the only mercy anyone would ever have given. But now that she knew the truth, he wondered how she felt about it. Was she hurt because of the family secret? She looked relieved before, like she'd subconsciously known that there was more to her life then everyone let on, but there was no real way of knowing. Their journey here had taken a day, neither having talked to each other about much but food and water. And sleep.

Now all he could think about was Lucy. That happened frequently, even before he rebelled. On the good nights and the bad nights. The good nights were easier, memories of the year before the clergy found him the most peaceful time of his life; when everything was almost perfect. Almost. He had Shannon, and she was enough. They were in love, but it wasn't the truest of loves. Their unexpected child bound them together for the pregnancy and an entire year after. Life was bliss under the church, when war was safe and far away from the cities high walls. It was enough. But the when the clergy found him and told him that he was given the gift, they tried to erase all memory of that bliss. He fully accepted his purpose then, his loyalty to the clergy complete pure and untainted. He found strength within his heart to let God take whatever he had to in order to make him a defender of all mankind, but never was his memory erased, only put away. He remembered everything.

It was harder to let go of Lucy than it was Shannon.

But on the bad nights, many memories and questions came at him, as rapid as those vampires used to. The question that always came first was the most treacherous for him to have. He wondered if Lucy remembered him—but he already knew the answer. Who on earth could remember that far back? He hoped if there could be someone like that, that it could be her. But what was the point of brooding over this hope? He prayed that God take this misery from him, and when nothing changed, he knew he had to hold on to his love. There was nothing wrong with it, there couldn't be. But maybe that was why he was being exiled from society, as punishment for holding onto an unholy feeling. No—that couldn't be it. He was waiting for something. There was something greater that he had to fulfill, it didn't end here. It couldn't end like this. So much sacrifice for so little appreciation, so much pain. He wasn't selfish—but no one should live like this.

His reoccurring dreams of losing comrades were the most gruesome. He saw Black Hat's death most often. He hadn't had that dream since his escape from Cathedral City, especially now not he knew what had become of the former Priest. He wondered, now staring at the fire dying in front of him, if the same thing had happened to another Priest—to himself, or Priestess even—would they have sided with the vampires? Would they had completely lost their faith like he had? It was a sobering thought, especially on these nights when his thoughts were clouded by such personal memories. Did he even have a choice? Had becoming a human vampire distorted his mind? Or had he chosen to forget God? Was being half dead really that much freeing? He never wanted to find out.

Freedom. What did it mean now? Yes, the church protected the people—the Priests protected them—but they also held them captive. They were as free as the vampires in the reservation. He hadn't fully realized it until he had to rebel against them. But although he was against the church at the moment, he was never against God. He knew he was in the right place. Denial would not save anyone. Ignorance would not help the human race.

He got up. The floor boards creaked below his feet. This town was deserted years ago, he remembered evacuating it. Priests and rebels were coming one by one, so in a few days, they should have a good team. He was thankful that more people understood the risk of ignorance and the right in this rebellion.

The door was nonexistent, a few broken wood pieces hanging from the hinges still attached to the side of the house. He walked through the doorway and stepped off the porch with little sound. There were no lights on, but his eyes adjusted fairly quickly. He strode through the dirt road for a minute before he realized that there was nothing he was striding from, or to for that matter. Was he so used to being in a hurry? But was it a habit he cared to break? Not really. A war was about to erupt and he wasn't going to start relaxing now.


	2. Boundaries

Updated 6/15/12

**A/N: Ok people, I really want feedback on this one in particular. Personally, I think it's repetitive and drags on a bit. I'd like to know you're thoughts. I'm gonna go see the movie again, so that'll help me sound more authentic. Thanx.**

**Oh yeah, and since the world is going to end tomorrow, I'd like to say, it's been an honor writing for you :)**

Chapter 2: Boundaries

Priest could feel the dust roll into the air just below his knees as he walked up a steep hill. It was well into the night and he could see stars in the dark sky. It was impossible to see stars in the city with the layer of toxic cloud-cover hovering over it. He was much more at ease in this type of terrain than in the city any day. But because of the war, he was afraid he'd never be perfectly at ease ever again.

The city was cold and isolating. And now, in this quiet time of habitual reflection, he knew that he never wanted to go back even if the church accepted back. Excommunication did nothing to him; God was still in his spirit. If only more of the people in the cities were brave enough to walk outside of their guarded walls. There was no rule that neglected the whim, but the fear inflicted by the church had limited most if not all of the citizens. Yes, the roads and many of the towns were desolate, but they were more real than any metal encasement they called apartment buildings and factories. Compared to the city, the outside world was open and freeing. Was freeing a bad thing? How could it be? He had so many questions that only God could answer. Could the church have been lying to them about the wrongs of pleasure? He couldn't tell, but with these emerging feelings of determination to live in bliss—to live without war and lonely segregation—how could this be a forbidden rebellion? How could caring deeply for his daughter and hoping for a love life—a love pure of heart if anything—be a bad thing for a Priest? But at the moment, he knew God intended something to happen, whether it ends to his liking or not, he would walk behind God with unwavering faith.

The dust lifted higher into the air as the small mountain he climbed grew higher. The war had destroyed most of the land. Now, most soil was unable to grow any produce, but there were exceptions. He knew Owen struggled with his land just outside the city, but he was determined. Owen loved life and refused to be within the city walls. He was a man of action, a herder not meant to be herded. His passion and compassion was rare, which is why Priest was confident that he would raise his daughter right and treat Shannon with the utmost respect. He missed him, but knew he was with God, so mourning his brother was just as brief as most other deaths he endured in battle. Still, he mourned for the time they had lost throughout the years. Becoming a Priest meant sacrifice. So much sacrifice.

He was overwhelmed with thought; with personal reformation of the rules he was given to obey. He didn't want to be ignorant to his own life any longer. And he did have a life; it was stored in the out-most reaches of his mind. He wanted to bring up the memories of his childhood and remember them all for hours. He wanted to relive those times he and Owen were really living, walking the streets and making believe, or even just talking. He wanted to remember the times he enjoyed being with Shannon; the times he was a proud father. He was internally conflicted. He'd never felt this overwhelmed; he'd never let these things get to him, let alone reach his consciousness. He would have to wait and see what the future held. But he couldn't relax, he could only remain calm.

While in somewhat of a trance—distracted from the real world by his constant thought—Priest lost focus of his steps and tripped just before he reached level ground. He landed as gracefully as possible, almost making it look like he'd meant to kneel. Almost.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you trip." He heard a voice say.

He tried to stifle a smile, without understanding exactly why. Reflex maybe. He got up slowly, his eyes still looking to the ground, his face revealing nothing of what was going on in his mind. "Neither can I."

He looked up, only slightly surprised that once his eyes met Priestess', she quickly glanced away, as if they were strangers, when they were just the opposite. Throughout their years of knowing each other, training, fighting, surviving, they always had the best understanding for one another. They could look into each other's eyes and know what the other was thinking. It was a comfort during the war, to have an ally that you were perfectly comfortable being with and fighting with. When they fought together, it was like they were one mind; it was like that from the beginning. Priest wondered if they could be more than just allies, and knew that she wondered the same, but it was he who in the past rejected her. Quietly and without words, but nonetheless, it was rejection.

If they had been allowed to see each other right after the war, they would've, but there was a regulation saying that they couldn't meet with another Priest until a year after the war for reasoning on the Priest's integrating into society. It made sense at the time, but now that he thought about it, he didn't like it. It didn't just keep them apart for that long year, it kept them apart for the ten years following as well. Now they were on the brink of war, together again to fight another day. But now, he just wanted to sit here with her.

Priestess was sitting on a rock and staring into the distance. Staring at the stars maybe, he couldn't tell. He sat next to her, below her on the ground. It was quiet for a moment, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

"I forgot what it was like to be somewhere where it was quiet." Priestess said. She didn't have to look at Priest to know that he was nodding. "It's either the constant humming of the city or the deafening quiet after a battle."

They were both silent after that. She looked at him eventually and continued her thought. "The war was never over for us, was it?"

Priest shook his head, brief and to the point.

Priestess nodded. "It lived within us even when we were praised…before they began to fear us."

Priest sympathized completely and wished he was able to talk about, but those cold years of isolation had made it hard for him to open up to anyone. Maybe Priestess would be the one to break that barrier. He could only hope.

"Do you think that's why we were feared? Could they sense the war within us?" Priest heard himself say this and almost took it back. What was he saying? What he felt, that's what. It felt right, but intruding. When Priestess answered, he knew he could trust her not only with his life, but with his thoughts as well.

"Partly." She replied, a little caught off guard that Priest looked like he was actually willing to talk. "I believe the reason they really feared us was because we're so skilled. We are…merely weapons to them."

Never had either heard so much honesty from one another. They used to feel guilt if they tried, but things were different out here, especially when the feeling of betrayal overrode most every other feeling.

"I only wanted to be feared by the vampires." Priest said. "But it didn't take long for me to figure out that they don't fear like we do."

Silence.

"…I've never liked how they treated us." Priestess spoke up.

"The citizens?"

"Everyone."

Which included the clergy.

"Me neither."

He remembered the nights they would talk during the war. They were highly cryptic in the past because of their fear of speaking freely, but it was still a comfort. This moment was much like the past in that they felt content with each other.

"Back then, the clergy made us feel like guardians, but now, I hardly feel human." Priest couldn't control this from coming out of his mouth; it had to be said. But it only reminded him of the hurt that the betrayal of the clergy brought them. In anger, he got up with the intension of leaving, but couldn't get himself to move.

Priestess understood his anger, but wanted to reel him back to her; maybe for these moments, they could balance each other and forget about the war and past. Just for a while.

The light of a motorcycle flashed in the distance. Another Priest or comrade had arrived. Priestess got to her feet. It had just occurred to Priest that this was why she was out here. She was still working. He questioned if she'd gotten any sleep. She didn't answer.

Priest slowly got up and watched her walk away. He wanted to stop her, but what would happen if he did? What would he say? Or do for that matter? He wanted her, didn't he? That sounded shallow, but true. Damn, it was true.

Priest went to her, taking her hand before she could begin to descend to her destination. She looked at him, her eyes wanting an explanation. But after a moment, she didn't need one, she knew why. If they were going against the church, they might as well break a few boundaries.

The flash of the motorcycle grew closer. Their moment would have to end soon. So, reluctantly, knowing she would make time for him later, Priestess let go of his hand and they went to greet their newest ally.


	3. Interruptions

**A/N: I'm apologizing in advance to the LucyXHicks fans because I'm not super crazy about them and I show it. I'll try though, for you guys, I'll try. It's not just them I have trouble with, I find it hard to have any of my love stories sound compelling and/or authentic and/or mushy for that matter. I'm getting better, so feel free to comment on my slow progress :)**

**Oh, and I did go see Priest again, so my mind is refreshed and ready for writing. The sad thing is that it's not playing in my town anymore :( I have to wait for it to come out on DVD!**

Chapter 3: Interruptions

He watched her leave the fire and disappear into the darkness that seemed to be enshrouding his mind as well as the air around him. His stared for a moment, his mind wrapped around her vanishing frame.

The day she'd told him she hoped Shannon's death would free him was a grave one. He didn't think anything could free him at that point. He'd tried to move on mentally, but he was still in ultimate denial, and it wasn't until recently that he realized it. After the war, he tried to lead a quiet life—not even a life. He tries to remain untouchable so that nothing could hurt him; so that no one could love him and be torn away from him. Thank God it was different now.

_Owen told me Shannon had expected me to come back. How could I have? Did she think things would go back to normal? I couldn't…I couldn't even stand to see her. It truly didn't seem right, even if I just visited as family. I was conflicted…because I'd fallen in love with someone else, but I couldn't have her either. _

_When Owen told me that there wasn't a day Shannon didn't think of me, my heart ached for the woman I used to know. She was such a genuine person, I was sorry she was dead. My heart did not break, the war had made my heart hard and detached from my past. _

…

They'd been scouting as a unit for a few days now. They would meet with the other six units soon, probably head out after the sun rise for uninterrupted travels. They weren't an army, but it was a good sized group. There was at least one priest for every unit.

Lucy had refused to be left behind; she wanted to help as much as possible; she didn't want to feel defenseless anymore. She knew this determination made her father proud, so she pursued his training with as much focus as possible. She felt as if she was living a new life.

Finding out that Priest was actually her father was a shock at first, but with everything that was going on, she was quick to accept it. Of course she was mourning for her dead parents—it didn't matter that Owen wasn't her real father, he had taken care of her all her life, that meant something—but Priest had shown her the love and compassion a father should have over these last weeks, so she felt safe as well as content.

Lucy followed Priest closely. She'd been taught to follow at safe distances, but she was curious as to where he was going so far away from camp. This was also a pretty good practice session. She was glad that she didn't fear roaming in the dark like this; it was invigorating.

There were demolished buildings where they were approaching, so if Lucy could go unnoticed until then, she'd be clear. At the moment, she was in the open air, approaching half of a barn house for cover. She saw him look sideways, a daring move that struck her nerves. _He knows._ She dashed to the barn and tried being as quiet as possible while inching to the darkest corner she could find, just in case he saw her. She reached the very edge of the barn as she looked around for any signs of him entering, and for an instant felt a body against hers. She stifled her own scream and quickly turned, ready for a vampire, although knowing that this person was human because of their warmth.

Priest came out from the shadows, having won their apparent game. "A vampire would've killed you on the spot."

"I know." She said, rather shyly, now realizing her flawed strategy. "I'll work on it."

He sighed. It was hollow and tired. He cupped her face with one hand, wanting her to be safe above all else. "Please go back to the camp."

"But we're not expecting any attacks—"

"We can't rely on what's not expected. Nothing in this war is predictable."

Lucy nodded and slowly backed away. She turned and heard her father do the same. She slowly looked back and he was gone. This was her chance. She couldn't resist but to keep in pursuit.

…

Priest suspected Lucy had kept following him, but since he couldn't see her, he didn't care. He was in pursuit himself. He hadn't had any time alone with Priestess since a few nights ago when they were on watch for more rebels.

All he could think about on his walk was how much time he'd wasted. In the past, he'd felt out of place with his true feelings. He'd wanted to stay with her those nights, close to her, but felt it was out of his place. He'd wanted to hold her, and in the past, he had, disregarding all of these thoughts and living in the moment. This wasn't the first time they'd been in this struggle. But Priestess, she'd never had the inner struggle he did; she was persistent and loyal. If she was going to be with anyone, it would be him.

They couldn't waste anymore time. They could both be dead any moment.

When she rammed her motorcycle into the speeding train, he'd never been more afraid for her life. Now every time he saw her, he wanted to savor every moment and every breath. Her life was just as precious to him alone as it was to the entire human race. They were all needed to fight this fight.

He stopped when he saw her. Her very presence stopped all flow of thought. He just saw her, the warrior she was; the genuine person she was. She truly loved him and couldn't ask for more. It froze him. Seeing this, Priestess went to him, and they found themselves with their arms around each other; no restraints.

…

Lucy was only a block away, but couldn't see where Priest had gone. She wasn't going to risk getting too close, if only she could see over these houses. She looked around and found a strangely intact house with two stories and entered. She climbed up the stairs and had to look for a room where the windows weren't boarded up. She only found one, which was almost facing the opposite direction, but she was able to see if leaned out a little. But once she saw them, she immediately turned back into the house, a bit shocked at what she saw—shocked, but in a good way. She looked again, this time keeping her eyes on the two Priests' in the distance, unable to look away.

She felt like a child again. When she was young, it was inevitable to see couples and stare at them. This was no exception. She wondered how long they'd been like this; it was a forbidden love with the church, but what about during the first war? Had this fire been burning for so long without anyone else knowing? But when she saw her father's slight hesitation when leaning in for a kiss, she knew they must have restrained themselves for years before reaching this point. She felt complete admiration for her father, having been so patient, or maybe he'd just been enduring loneliness for so long…she didn't know exactly what to think. Nonetheless, this somehow made her respect her father even more.

…

There was scratching on the roofs and quiet movements coming from the inside of the ruined houses around them. Priestess was the first to hear these disturbances and showed it by becoming alert; slightly pulling away from Priest's embrace. Then they both heard the menacing footsteps paw at the ground in anticipation.

"I hate interruptions." Priestess said, under her breath.

Priest locked eyes with her, "So do I."

They abruptly tore away from each other and the brawl began.

…

Lucy stayed upstairs, knowing they could handle themselves, but also having a bit of a battle with herself. If she helped them, they'd know she was spying on them.

Without another moment for thought, she heard the murderous claws of vampires rampage through the floor below her. She turned and reached for the knife she had in her belt. This time, she would be ready for an attack.

…

Vampires came from every direction, which actually made targeting much easier; vampires were much more predictable when in a group. They fought side by side and back to back, always in perfect sync. This attack was useless, there weren't even a lot of them to fight off.

After a few minutes of vampire bloodshed, they looked around, waiting for more. When they were at ease, they looked at each other and wondered what purpose was for the attack. Maybe they were scouts, or bate. It didn't seem called for, but vampires didn't randomly attack.

They heard noise from a house nearby.

"Attacking civilians?" Priestess doubtfully thought out loud.

"More like a stowaway." Priest confirmed.

They ran across the street and into the house, seeing at least six dead vampire bodies scattered around the living room. One was still standing as it slid from the knife that held it up. Lucy appeared standing at the top of the stairs, cleaning her knife against the side of her dress. She looked up from her knife and saw them in the doorway. She stopped, seeing her father shake his head. She contemplated whether walking down the stairs was a good idea or not, knowing she'd have to face his wrath. He never lashed out, but the look in his eye could strike a man dead.

She did walk down, reluctantly. He stood, actually very impressed, which set Lucy at ease, but knew he had some words of wisdom for her.

"Good thing I didn't listen to you the first time, huh?" She said, trying to be witty.

"But will you listen the second time?" He countered, perfectly.

She would this time. She'd proven herself. "Yes, father." She usually gave him this answer, neither one knowing if she was referring to him as a Priest, or her biological father. Either way, he confirmed his paternal authority by taking her hand. He looked in her eyes and knew she would obey him. He let go.


	4. The Unpredictable

**A/N: I would like to thank all you people subscribing and reviewing, I love the feedback, and it sounds like I'm doing a pretty good job :) So thanx again, I'm really appreciative. I hope you enjoy this next chapter **

Chapter 4: The Unpredictable

"Lucy, we shouldn't be going out this far."

"Says who?" and after a pause, "Father goes out by himself all the time."

"Yeah, but he's a Priest. A damn good one at that. And besides," Hicks said, "he never comes back _alone_."

Lucy smiled, amused that he'd noticed.

"I knew there was somethin' goin' on between those two. From the first time I saw that Priestess, I knew it. Isn't that illegal?"

"Not out here it ain't." Lucy said, her tone a bit defensive. She was rooting for her father. She didn't want him to end up alone again.

"Well, as long as we're out here," Hicks practically whispered. He took Lucy by the waist and kissed softly; sweetly. A few moments later, they both heard a groan coming from not too far away. Hicks pulled away slightly.

"That wasn't you, was it?"

"No." Lucy said, looking around in the darkness. "It sounded like a wounded man."

They heard the noise again, a little louder this time. The voice sounded small and weak.

"More like a wounded child." Hicks said, taking out his flashlight and cautiously moving towards the sound. As they got closer, it definitely sounded like the moans of a boy. Hicks' flashlight quickly moved across the land, their eyes scanning for movement.

"Hicks! Over here!" Lucy loudly whispered from a few feet away. Hicks shined his flashlight in the direction and sure enough, there was the boy. He was lying on his back, his limbs spread in disarray. His head was tilted way back; his neck in full exposure. He was panting and wheezing as well as moaning, a thick sweat coating his skin and hair.

"Oh my goodness…" Lucy began to say.

Hicks got closer to the boy and crouched down on his knees. "Can you speak, son? Can you answer me?"

The boy turned his head from Hicks as if to avoid him, which confused both of them. Lucy got on her knees as well to have a closer look. She gently drew her hand across the boy's forehead, getting the greasy hair out of his eyes. Only then did they notice a great scar in the middle of his face. It was a cross, a badly crooked and scraggly cross, but one nonetheless.

She gasped. "Hicks, look on his neck!"

And so he did, spying two deep teeth marks. "Holy…does that mean…"

The boy moaned again and Lucy saw his fangs. The boy noticed this and immediately closed his mouth and tried to back away, as if ashamed of himself. Lucy noticed this and tried to reach out to him.

"What are you, nuts?" Hicks exclaimed, backing away from the boy and shielding Lucy, something she knew was instinct, but unnecessary.

"Hicks, he's just a child—"

"A human vampire child! He's dangerous!"

"He's hurt! I'm getting father."

"He'll kill him the first chance he gets—"

"Not if I can help it."

…

"What?" Priest's raspy voice questioned.

"Father, please, he seems different. Just come with me."

Priest closed his eyes in a mixture of frustration and confusion, having listened to Lucy's story and her reasoning for why they should go easy on the boy, but he couldn't make a good decision until he saw this for himself. He turned to his left to where Priestess was standing beside him.

"Can you contact the nearest unit? We'll need them for this." The units were all going to meet the next day, but Priestess knew the urgency of his request and nodded.

Priest turned back to Lucy and nodded. "Take me to him."

…

The sun was almost up when Priestess came back with another unit, they found Hicks and Priest holding the vampire down to the ground. He was struggling for freedom, but didn't look much like a threat at all. Priestess noticed Lucy standing somewhat at a distance, shaking her head at the other two.

Lucy turned to Priestess and the three rebels behind her. "He just woke up. When father and I got there, he'd passed out, and now they're trying to contain him."

"Has he spoken at all?" Priestess asked.

They heard the boys screams. "Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

Lucy pointed her thumb in the direction of the screams. "That's all we've got out of him so far."

"Hurt us?" They heard Hicks say as they all got closer. "You can't even get away from us."

The boy showed his fangs as a sudden instinctual defense, but quickly recoiled and dug his face into his own chest.

"Wait," a young rebel spoke up, "he doesn't want to hurt us? Then, he doesn't work for the vampires?"

Priest looked at the rebel, then back at the boy, who was still struggling. "Is that true? You don't work for the vampires?"

The boy feverishly shook his head. "No, never."

"Then relax, kid, we're on your side."

"It's not us he's fightin'." Another rebel said, this one the oldest. "It's his instincts he's fightin'. I ain't never seen a human vampire before, but if he's livin' on blood like the rest of 'em, it looks like he ain't had nothin' to drink in days."

Priest loosened his grip on the boy as he felt his energy depleting at the mention of blood. "Is this true?"

The boy nodded.

"Hold up." said the last rebel, a tough, bulky man, chewing a strand of straw. "Our side or not, he's still a vampire and we caint risk infection. I tools to build a cage."

"You can't cage him!" Lucy protested. "That ain't fair, he's just a boy—"

"No…"

Lucy stopped and looked down at the boy. His weak voice moved her like nothing else had ever had. She felt sorry for him, but was somehow proud of his bravery. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"That's how its gotta be, miss." He said.

Lucy didn't know what to say. All she could do was look at the rebels, hang her head and step aside.

…

When the cage was built around him, the bars lodged tightly in the dead earth with a heavy metal ceiling bolted above his head, Hicks and the rebels rode off on their motorcycles to find the other units and tell them the plans had changed.

Lucy sat just outside the cage, questions clouding her thoughts. Questions that the rebels weren't interested in. "What's your name?" her voice was gentle and kind, her eyes inviting.

The boy stared at her, not in hunger or even lust, but in loneliness. His yellow eyes were tired and aging before her. His gaze looked like that of an old man, not a teenage boy.

"Gunther. The name's Gunther."

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder. She only glanced at her father as he knelt beside her. She also noticed Priestess standing behind them.

"Gunther," he started, "you realize we need some answers."

The boy nodded.

"When did the queen get to you?"

"…maybe a month ago. I didn't count the days." Gunther said, leaning on the bars closest to Lucy. She wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him, but restrained herself."

"Were you meant as a replacement? For Black Hat?" Priestess asked.

Gunther thought for a moment, than shook his head wearily. "Not a replacement. Black Hat trained me."

This unnerved the two Priests, although they had agreed not to assume he was dead.

"Why you?" Lucy asked, cutting through the gap of surprise the Priests had been caught in for an unmoving moment.

Gunther looked down and shook his head. "He knew I was strong enough. Or, thought I was. He came to my town, weak. He had burns on his face, so my mother took him in, figuring he was a Priest."

"Most people wouldn't have even looked at him twice if they thought he a was a Priest." Priest said.

"Mother ain't like most. Never was." Gunther countered, a bit defensive.

"No one noticed his fangs?" Priestess asked.

"He didn't talk much. But I noticed that night, when he came to me. I was practicin' throwin' knives, since shootin' practice woulda been too loud. He knew I wanted to be a Priest account a the scar I gave myself a few years ago. I always wanted to be a Priest. But…when I saw those fangs and a yellow eyes, I lost my control. He asked me if I wanted to really live—to be even more powerful than a Priest and without the restraints of religion. I woulda said no if I was in the right mind, but…that's when everything went wrong."

His head now hung low into his chest. "He took me after he destroyed the entire town. He took people captive and we went to the hive. I…did terrible things. I drank the blood of my own friends…and another thing, vampires don't have tears, so as much as I want to cry, I caint."

Lucy's heart was just about broken. She reached out for his hand, not caring if it was out of her place or not at this point.

Priest had pity, but only had more questions. "How is it that you aren't like Black Hat? He was an actual Priest, yet he was completely converted, as if he had no conscience."

Gunther looked up slightly. "I don't know. Maybe he wasn't all that pure. Maybe he never wanted to be a Priest."

Those words were daggers to Priest's chest, having known who Black Hat was in the past. Could that really be possible? He was always so faithful, could that have been all a lie?

Priest got to his feet, knowing the rest of the rebels would be here soon. He looked at Priestess, seeing that she was just as lost in this discovery as he was.

"Priest…" the weak voice said just as the Priest had taken his Priestess' hand. "I was sent to kill you. But since I have a conscience, I'm gonna give you a message instead."

Priest nodded for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "There are more of us. I'm not the only one…" His energy was too low to even continue talking.

He saw this and cut him off. "Rest, Gunther. Lucy, watch after him." He said this to make her duty official; he already knew that she wasn't going to leave his side.

"More human vampires? What are they planning?" Priestess wondered out loud, as soon as they were out of hearing range from the other two.

"I don't know." Priest simply replied. His mind was clearly conflicted. She looked at him in slight concern.

"All we really can do is pray and do what we've always done. Keep fighting." His voice was soft; a sign that he was in deep contemplation of their predicament.

Before Priestess could say anything, she was surprised to find Priest' strong arms gently wrap around her. She accepted it, taking his face in her hands.

"We'll get through this." He said, his eyes showing her his complete faith that they would succeed.


	5. The Return of Black Hat

**A/N: To clarify some confusion, in the last chapter, the only reason Priest is nice to Gunther is because Lucy asked him to be. What kind of dad would Priest be if he didn't hear what she had to say? Also, if he killed him on the spot, they wouldn't have gotten any of the answers they needed. **

**So yeah, this chapter is kind of short only because I'm making it up on the spot and conflicted as to what should happen in later chapters. Sorry that it took so long, too. Writers block is a hard thing to get rid of.**

**And btw, I've been re-reading some reviews for inspiration. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they've all made my day.**

Chapter 5: The Return of Black Hat

Blood. Everywhere. She couldn't even see in the darkness, but she could smell it. It was thick and metallic. She felt it underneath her clothing although she was too numb with sleep to notice the tears at her skin. Everything around her came back one by one. The blood, her breathing, the fact that she was chained to a wall and on her knees. The muscle pain came in waves, but she remained quiet, fighting her instinct to cry out.

There were no vampires in sight, she realized later after she dared to lift her head. Loose strands of hair were stuck to the side of her face, sweat seeming to have replaced her outer layer of skin. The circulation to her legs were cut off, so she used all her remaining strength maneuver herself off her knees. She ended up with her legs lazily disobeying her, twisted together at her side. Breathing was alarmingly too easy. Her energy felt so low and yet breathing was not a problem.

Before she could further think this thought through, she noticed a body just a few feet away. His face was turned upwards and she recognized him immediately.

_Gunther. _

The events of the night before started to rush at her. Denial followed by hurt entered her mind as she remembered the look on Black Hat's face as he saw Priest hit the ground. Her lack of knowledge pounded in her heart, pulling at her. She felt helpless for a moment, but regained strength, knowing that to be a carless thought. No warrior of God could give up like that. She would never be helpless.

7 hours ago:

Black Hat entered the Queen's chambers on request. She stood before him at first, but then began to circle around him, not in question, but to remind him of her dominance. He would never forget that she was superior to him, but it was out of instinct and authority.

"_Have your scouts come back yet?"_

"_No, your highness." _Black Hat answered in their language.

"_So it is safe to assume that they have been killed?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And your…traitor?" _She said this behind his back, and he turned his head slightly to the side when he answered.

"_He has yet to return. I believe he's either dead, or with the rebel army. Either way, he won't live long unless they feed their own to him, which won't happen."_

"_True. I give you permission to go out and find him. You did track him, yes?"_

"_Of course. And if he is with the rebel army, we'll invade."_

"_Good."_

…

It was sad, really. That was all Hicks could really say about it. Gunther was basically another experiment, and he was dying because of it. Hicks listened closely to them whispering in the night, but didn't mind in the least. He knew Lucy was only trying to comfort the boy, it was something that probably only she could do right now.

She held the boy's hand and had her head as close to the bars as possible. It was a painful death from starvation, but he tried to be strong. They all knew that this was his last night alive.

"Where do you think I'll go?" Gunther asked Lucy.

"What?" She knew exactly what he meant, but didn't even want to think about it.

"After I die. Heaven or hell? I'm a vampire, so I guess—"

"Don't say that! You're a human too, and God knows that." She moved her hand to cup the boy's check. He leaned into her soft hand, warm with kindness. She took a deep breath, trying to compose the right words. "You defy vampire instinct, you're better than hell. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did. I went with him. I allowed myself to be changed."

"Shhh, don't say that."

"What, the truth?"

"No." Lucy took one hand and caressed his cheek. "Don't give up faith. Don't give up on yourself."

Gunther shook his head, grasping her hand in his as if to make sure it was actually there. "I never did give up."

…

They could hear voices tainting the night air, although they couldn't hear exactly what was being said. It was a shame Gunther was dying, but this was war, and they had more things to worry about.

"The city is rebelling." She said, quietly.

"Hmm?" Priest questioned. They hadn't been talking, hadn't even been listening. It was late, but neither could sleep, the heat of death hanging heavy over the camp.

"Earlier today, a rebel made a radio that could transmit any frequency."

"Really?" Priest was mildly impressed, the clergy having blocked all frequencies to the rebel radios.

"Yes. Apparently, cities everywhere are starting to riot. They're siding with you."

"You mean they're siding with the rebellion."

"No, you've become the face of their stand. Apparently, if you step into the city again, you'll either be praised and protected by civilians, or captured and…killed." She paused, knowing he'd most likely not be taking any trips back soon, but not liking the taste of his possible death in her mouth.

"Well, I can imagine it's the same for the lot of us. Even you. They know you're out here, too." He said, trying to ease the subject, knowing it was no use. This was war. Nothing could be eased up or sugar coated. Something was coming, and they had no clue what. They were out-casted and in little numbers. Hope was not rational, but faith was required.

Priestess didn't say anything after that. She only looked up into his eyes, digging into his very soul. Their wordless conversation had no subject, just feeling. She got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and hanging on tightly. She'd seen a change in him recently, a change she was taking full advantage of. The first war, he'd been distant, he was still distant, but every bit of emotion he showed her was soon regretted. He thought it was weakness then; sin then.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, more than content. She whispered in his ear three words they both cherished; words they never took for granted, like so many do. They understood the value of life—more than ever now—neither willing to take back any bit of their lives with the fact that anything altered may lessen the intensity of these words. Only God could give this feeling of belonging, so again, how could this be sin?

Those were the last words he heard her say before they were attacked.


	6. The Unexpected

**A/N: Yes! An update! I've been waiting for weeks to actually write something! Please enjoy, and sorry if it's too short, I swear there's more.**

**FYI: to clarify to those of you who may read both this fic and "Before the Endless Night Falls," this is a completely different universe. The back story that I apply in BTENF has nothing to do with this story. Carry on :)**

Chapter 6: The Unexpected

Seeing her father in this state made her wonder about his past. How hard was the transition? How hard was it to leave his life and love? His child? Seeing the way he mourns Priestess' capture worries her. He was so reserved; so determined. He didn't rest, he couldn't. When the fire went out each night, she could see him still standing, staring into the distance. What was he thinking about? He would meditate often, likely warding off all thoughts of revenge. He would get her back, but not out of retribution. He would kill Black Hat, but not out of hatred.

He would kill Black Hat out of necessity.

"Father?"

Lucy almost hoped that she would see her father jump in surprise, but to her slight dismay, he only looked sideways and motioned for her to stand next to him. He was secretly marveling at her beauty as he did so, seeing so much of her mother while at the same time recognizing his own features. Her face was more his than Shannon's, although resulting from his many years spent alone, his memories dulled into short glimpses and faded dreams, he couldn't truly decide whether Lucy had her mother's eyes or not. Maybe she didn't inherit those eyes, maybe they were just purely Lucy, unique in every way.

The moon was very bright tonight, the sky a heavenly dark blue dotted with small, shimmering stars. Priest looked up to them every night in silent awe, not having been able to see stars from the city's streets. He knew that most in Cathedral City had never seen stars in their entire lives. He sometimes contemplated whether that trivial fact, among others, could be one of the reasons some could be so small minded. Although they were being taught of the world and its mysteries through religion and science both, they knew nothing of how enormous and dynamic the world and the war really was. Somewhat blinded by both the church and the dark cloud over the city, people lived in ignorance. He knew this war couldn't end until that ignorance is stopped once and for all.

The fire had been taken out hours ago, yet Priest still stood at the edge of the moldy wooden deck underneath the tattered roof of their safe house, staring in the direction of the hive. His face was stoic, as always, his hands clasped behind his back. He was thinking, she knew, of the ambush he was planning to spring on the hive. There was no real proof that Priestess had been taken there, but even so, that's where the other human vampires would most likely be.

"What's troubling you?" He said, his voice a heavy growl from lack of sleep. He slipped a hand to his side and found hers, grasping it affectionately.

"You." Lucy said softly, taking comfort that he had started the conversation.

His grip on her hand suddenly tightened. "I don't want you to worry."

"I can't help it. Talk to me."

There was a pause. Priest was almost afraid to ask, but he knew that Lucy deserved any truth she wished to know. He would not have her ignorant of anything. Not anymore. "Talk about what?" he whispered.

"Anything. Tell me…" she wanted to know; she wanted him to open up to her. Open up to anyone.

Priest lowered his head some and leaned closer to his daughter, a bit more confident that she didn't mean to pry. "Tell me what?"

Lucy looked up at him before she spoke. "There's so much to ask…" she trailed off.

"Start with the first thing that comes to mind."

"…Have you always distrusted the clergy?" she decided to ask an easy one.

"No." he said, simply. He thought before saying more. "At first, I was honored that God had chosen me, but…somewhat…" he made sure Lucy was looking in his eyes as he half smiled. "…annoyed."

"…what?" Lucy said under her breath, in slight disbelief. She smiled at his words, not being able to imagine him as someone to get 'annoyed.' "Why?"

"You know why…" he trailed off, shuffling in front of her, taking both her hands and looking into her eyes. "It meant I had to leave you behind."

Lucy blushed slightly, feeling a bit silly for not realizing that in the first place. "How old was I?"

"Only a year."

"Did you…" her confidence fell short once again as she tried to mention her mother. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course." Priest answered, surprised at how easy it was to be honest with her. "There wasn't a day I didn't wake up and think about you. But, I did push those thoughts away, once my day progressed. They distracted me from training; made me question myself. Priests can question themselves."

"There are a lot of things Priests can't do." Lucy commented under her breath, not expecting an answer. They stood in content silence for some time, listening to the other's breathing. Lucy was glad that she could calm her father, even in such stressful times. Which reminded her, "When did you know you were in love?"

Priest's eyebrows furrowed involuntarily, thoughts and feelings mingling listlessly in his chest. By looking at his daughter, he somehow knew why she made the question so ambiguous. She wanted to know everything. He sighed, ready to tell.

"I met your mother at work one day. Owen and I were taken into the city because of the danger of vampire attacks on our…'farm.'"

"You worked on the land?" Lucy perked up, suddenly intrigued, missing Owen, sorry beyond belief that he was dead. She squeezed Priests hand as she fought back a tear.

"All my life up until then. Anyway, Shannon was sitting alone at lunch and I decided to join her because she looked lonely. Every day after, we met for lunch. We eventually became good friends and then…" the memories were flooding back, interrupting his train of thought. Their friendship had been pure, one of the best he'd ever had. Their relationship had started and ended so quickly, but those short years they had…he used to believe that he could live like that forever, until the church came along.

Lucy waited patiently, watching her father stare into the distance, unaware of her eyes on him. She took this opportunity to try and imagine him without his tattoo, without the age his face held from the years living in war and seclusion, without the layer of permanent sadness that seemed to loom over his blue eyes.

"You came along. It was…sudden." His voice was hushed, still entranced with the memories. His hand almost grew faint in hers before he came back to reality. His grip on her fingers became almost desperate as he brought her hand to his lips. "It…all went so fast."

"So I was a mistake." Lucy stated more than questioned, not at all dejected by the fact.

"No." Priest retorted, letting her hand go and taking her face in his hands. He loved looking into her eyes; being able to touch her. Only in his dreams could he talk to her; could he know her. "Never. You were just…unexpected."

…

It was strangely quiet in Sola Mira at this time of day. The hive was still being rebuilt, and vampires were usually working at all hours of the day. But not today. Today was sacred; a change had taken place that deserved recognition.

A scant figure of a boy lay on his stomach, face buried in his crossed arms, internally wrestling the daylight. He eventually rolled on his back and sleepily stretched out—like a dog—he reminded himself of some sort of blood sucking dog. Heavily breathing in the cold cave air, his chest rose, ribs visibly expanding as he scratched his stomach. Never before had he felt so free; not when he was human. 13 years of being human had been a waste of life. Humans, disgusting creatures. They were selfish; defenseless cowards, the lot of them. They hid behind their walls and their Priests; a spineless species that basks in the safely of the sun. Not for long, no, not with this new breed.

He turned his head to see three other sleeping figures huddled together, two of them humans turned, one a genuine adolescent vampire. Family was so much closer here, but then again, so was status. Vampire status was deadly, almost like human status, only animalistic. He'd seen a vampire kill a human turned because he rubbed him the wrong way. Black Hat approved, saying he turned out too weak anyway.

He got up, suddenly feeling a surge of energy coarse through his now rippling muscles. Master Black Hat had said that after a few weeks of heavy resting that they would gain the strength to rarely ever be tired again. He shook himself, again reminding himself of a wire haired terrier, fully awake now. At a sudden memory, he bore his teeth and growled at himself, slightly ashamed, but mostly frustrated.

_Can I come? I want to see a defenseless Priest with my own eyes. _His voice was hungry, his eyes wild.

The Master glanced at his most grateful pupil, smirking at his untamed eagerness. I'll let you come with us, but _only if you can wait patiently. But I doubt that you can take it._

_Take it? You mean the running? Or the killing?_

_No, you're staying awake until then._

How had he known? Was it a common weakness? Was he still too young? It's been weeks! How much longer did he have to wait to go on even a small hunt? He was starving with the small rations they were being given and wanted more than anything to prove it to his master that he was ready to kill. Was he really? No, but he would go down with as much fight as he had in him.

He suddenly thought of Damon and circled around frantically to look for him. Had _he_ gone on the ambush? Had _he_ helped locate Gunther? A low growl ripped through his throat as he angrily and eagerly began to scale the cave.

Darkness. He'd always been _afraid _of the dark. But now…he felt more at home in it then he ever had anywhere. He felt the memories of his past life fade as his new instinct took over; his new soul flowing through him like blood used to. He's hungry, but he can wait,; he can be strong for the master. Strength pleased the master.

Bare feet landing on the cold ground with grace, his figure is a slim shadow among the rock and earth. His breathing is perfectly even as he starts to run, chill air flowing in and out of his lungs as he runs past stray and unwelcomed sun beams, testing his abilities just for the sheer joy of doing so. Hi sears perk up as he hears…a _struggle_. A captive? Maybe a Priest from the ambush!

He jumped, tucked, and rolled onto the ground to quiet his halt. He craned his neck as far as he could and listened. Picking up light footsteps in the other direction, he turns his head, the muscles on his bare back glistening with sweat. Another thing he enjoyed about his acute senses was that it was second nature to identify people by the pace at which they walked. The patterns are constant in all species, especially vampires.

"Damon?" he asked quietly, his anger subsided.

"Denis, what are you doing?"

"Lurkin'." He said casually. "D'you go on the hunt? What's up here? What'd yuh catch?"

"Nah, I slept through it, too." He said, lying through his teeth. He continued when his brother didn't catch it. "Master just woke me up to show me the Priestess they caught."

Denis stared for a moment, fighting off jealously. What the master saw in Damon, he had no idea, but it was obviously the favorite. He shook himself, cold sweat dripping from his bangs.

"Gunther ain't here, is he?" he asked. "I woulda' smelled him if he was."

"Nah. He's…some'ere else." He paused, trying to stop his human consciousness from taking over. Vampires didn't think like humans. Thinking like human's what gets you killed. "Any idea whether human vampires go to hell or not? Or does it even exist?"

Denis sat down and sniffed the air for a moment before he spoke again, as if he were double checking his brother's words. He could smell death, but it was different. It wasn't human, but it wasn't vampire. It must have been Gunther. "He dead?"

"As a dog. Didn't stand a chance out by himself."

So, they found him dead? Killed? Or dead?"

"Dead, Priests that found him didn't harm him any. Just stuck him in a cage to die."

"…That don't sound like Priests." Denis said this as he chewed his thumb-nail, circling the dirt with a big toe.

"No, it don't. Master says he's gonna get the truth out of her."

"A Priestess, huh? Is it the one from the train?"

"Yeah, Master says so."

After Denis effortlessly pushed himself to his feet, they stood at eye level with each other. Brother face to face with brother, they secretly sized themselves up as they had done ever since they became teenagers, let alone vampires. Denis' feet were firmly planted as he stretched his elbows back animalistically, his greasy black hair falling over his hungry yellow eyes. His premature body coated with dirt and grit, his only clothing a pair of thin brown pants.

Damon preferred a full wardrobe, shirt, pants, boots; more like Master Black Hat. His trimmed black hair was pulled back, single unruly curls poking out onto his forehead. Always unsure of what to do with his hands, he looked at Denis'. His brother's muscular arms hung garishly at his sides, intimidating, his hands curved like claws just below his waist. He resisted putting his own hands in his pockets.

Denis spoke up, his stomach very impatient. "We gonna make a feast out of her or what? And why isn't anyone workin' on the expansion?"

"Master said not to work. Not today. This Priestess is mighty special."

"She taste good?"

"No, no, you don't get it! I…I mean he—well—"

"Slow down, brother, you ain't making any sense."

Damon took a deep breath, secretly envying his brother's ease at becoming a vampire. Vampires never stuttered, never faltered. They were instinctive and straightforward. He was ashamed of his human blood.

"She's not a Priest no more, she caint be."

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter. Sorry if the writing isn't my best, I was really just trying to finish tonight. Let me know what you think about the human vampire OC's, I've got a lot more of them later on. As always. stay tuned :) **


	7. Fear

**A/N: Ok, I'm not even sure if anyone is still interested in this fic anymore. If you are reading this, I'm SO terribly sorry for the wait. Time has not been my friend and other fics have been taking over my writing time. My goal this summer is to finish every chapter fic that I've kept on hiatus for the majority of a year, and this is one of them. Please let me know what you think of the plot, I am in need of outside opinions.**

Chapter 7: Fear

Priest led the rebels into Sola Mira with extreme caution though having done this twice now, knowing that the game had definitely changed. With the information Gunther had given them about the regeneration of the hive before his death, they knew enough to plan slightly ahead, Priest and Hicks the only ones who really had a clue of what they were going to be up against. Just before entering, Priest turned his head back, seeing Hicks and the second team of rebels waiting for their signal to advance. Lucy was not among them, thank Heavens. It had taken a good 24 hours of straight negotiation from both he and Hicks to convince her not to fight. She'd been more passionate about the matter then both initially thought she'd be, her confession something he hadn't expected from her.

The conversation still resonated in his mind now.

"_I am eighteen, aren't I? I'm allowed to choose whether I fight or not." Lucy said, using a similar strategy to that of which she had used with Owen when he was alive._

"_If you're going that route, it still doesn't matter." Hicks countered. "In that case, you're a soldier and he's your commanding officer who's ordering you to stay at camp."_

"_He's my father and doesn't want me to do anything! Just like you're my fiancé and can't stand to see me out in the field!"_

_Hicks' face was red in exasperation, his voice raised and his eyes piercing. "What? Where did you get—"_

"_Hicks." Priest said calmly. Their eyes locked and the younger man took a few deep breaths. They were on the same side, but seeing the look in Priest's eyes told him that he was only making the situation worse. He understood, showing it with a nod, turning his eyes to Lucy for a moment before exiting the shack. _

_Priest turned his full attention to his daughter, his throat burning with unspoken concern. "You are strong and we know that you can defend yourself." He sighed. "You are very much like your mother. Brave and passionate. You already know that to have bravery is not simply to shed fear, but to rise above it. But this mission is more than an excuse to prove yourself, even Hicks knows that. Storming Sola Mira is the best chance we have at weakening Black Hat's forces before they grow stronger."_

_She nodded, tears stinging her eyes. She hung her head low, though her voice was still strong. "I feel useless to you, daddy."_

_Priest's heart broke hearing these words. It was the first time she'd ever referred to him as anything other than "father." As bittersweet as this was, he hated watching her like this. She looked so conflicted, so sorrowful, so determined to make her mark in this war for reasons unknown to him. In these past months of travel, she'd shown great interest in his teachings and was devoted to becoming stronger, though her intentions were always vague to him. He'd expected her to feel that she had to avenge her parents, her pride having grown stronger with her skills as a soldier. _

_He shook his head and raised his calloused hands to her small shoulders, waiting for her to look up before he continued. His voice was low and sincere, almost thin as to make sure only she would hear him. "You will never be useless to me. We may want to protect you, but we do not mean it out of insult." He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, staying there for a moment. "And I will always want to protect you, no matter how strong you become."_

_Tears were now silently streaming down her face, Priest wiping them away once he'd looked down at her. She took his hand in hers, holding it there for a moment before speaking. "I know how you feel, I just…I feel the same way. I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. I feel like I should be by your side. I…" She couldn't' bear to look into the boundless depths of his eyes any longer and lunged into his embrace, holding onto him tightly, her words muffled somewhat by his chest. "I don't want to lose you! But more than that, I don't want you to lose anyone else you care about. You've lived only to see so many die, I don't want to see you so miserable." She looked up at him then. "You deserve so much more than this."_

_Priest was speechless for a moment, truly amazed that his daughter felt this way. _

"_You lost mother even before she died. You gave up everything to be a Priest and the entire city treated you as if you were a vampire roaming the streets! I finally know you and you've finally found love again! I don't' want to see you heartbroken anymore…" her last sentence was softer than the rest of her confession, unknowing if it was in her place to mention her father's love for Priestess. She cautiously looked up into his eyes and saw only love. His arms were tight around hers. _

"_Sacrifice is essential in times like these. You are thoughtful, but you've given sacrifice. We all have. I'm blessed to have gained this much. God has given you back to me." He turned his eyes out the window of the shack in the direction of Sola Mira. "God has given me freedom, and so we will fight for it." He looked back at Lucy. "I will bring her back. She is part of my freedom."_

They were in. Deep in the caverns of Sola Mira, no vampires were yet in sight. Priest went ahead, having somewhat of a familiarity with the Hive. The new wings would be difficult to navigate, but they all knew the risk.

Suicide mission or not, there was not much else that could be done.

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard a more than familiar voice echo through the caves. He ran to it, knowing that if he found Black Hat, he'd find Priestess. He kept his breathing and footsteps quiet, unsure of how instinctual Black Hat was. The closer he got to devil's voice, the more vampires he sensed around him through the walls, thus the cautious he should have been. But caution seemed to have left him suddenly, rational thinking grasping at Priest's now extremely heightened senses, restraining him from flying in a rage at the human vampire when his eyes closed in on him, a terrifying sight meeting him when he arrived at his destination.

Black Hat was looming over Priestess, speaking to her in a growl, amusement glinting in his glowing yellow eyes. Priestess was staring daggers at him, her eyes burning with strength and anger. Priest's heart throbbed at the sight of her, her body bloody and battered, her stance crippled, her arms tightly wrapped around herself in order to keep upright. She couldn't even stand as she was now heavily leaning on the wall behind her. Vampires were hunched over behind Black Hat, watching the spectacle with distaste and restraint, their heads whipping left and right as if they were dogs held back by a chain to a dog house. There were also what had to be young human vampires standing at attention, their yellow eyes focused on the confrontation. There was no chance at escape for her unless Priest took action.

Before he could even think to move from his spot, he heard Black Hat say, "Your God will no longer show you mercy. He is no longer with you. See the truth."

"You have given up! You live in lies!" Priestess choked back, her voice dry and thin. Black Hat struck her, knocking her off of her feet on onto the cold ground. Priest shouted in anguish, charging the human vampire.

…

Hicks and his team were regrouping after having beaten a guardian vampire, the beast's blood seeping thick into the cold air. Hicks wiped his brow and checked his guns.

"How many men are down?" he asked their medic.

"Two dead, two injured." He replied, kneeling by one of the dead bodies.

Hicks nodded. "That attack was bound to catch some attention. We better keep on our toes." Just then, he heard a human scream. It sounded like Priest. "Men, whoever's willing to fight the devil himself, come with me. Quickly."

…

Inhuman screeches and cries rang through the caverns and in her ears. She numbly felt claws at her flesh, dragging her further into the darkness. She had refused to ingest blood, making her weak beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. Suddenly the claws were gone, fresh blood pervading the air, both vampire and human. Hands were on her now, strong arms lifting her from the ground.

Gun shots echoed close by and names were called out. Her eyes were half open for a brief moment, catching a glimpse of Priest's dirt ridden face, blood staining the creases in his skin, eyes piercing through the darkness in a slight strain. The last thing she felt before slipping into unconsciousness was the sunlight on her skin and warm lips on her forehead.

…

Priestess woke with a start after having been unconscious for what felt like years. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide, her mind slowly loosening its grip on her lungs, her nightmare having felt much too real. Images from the dream still haunted her mind's eye. She'd been drowning, suffocating in a thick, red pool of blood, Black Hat holding her down, determined as he had been in turning her.

When she calmed slightly, oxygen meeting her lungs, she barely had the strength to move her head let alone look around. She quickly noticed that most of her uniform was folded and sitting just feet away from her, her boots neatly among the pile. She was left in her black pants and thin black shirt. Somehow, the situation rendered importantly puzzling to her, not having been in this little clothing in some time. It was then when she realized where she was. She'd been in Sola Mira, Black Hat looming over her like a hawk before she'd passed out. How had she gotten back to a unit tent?

She heard voices outside the tent, one of them unmistakably Priest's. Her heart stopped and her stomach flipped, threatening to make her sick, but she doubted that could happen now, knowing what she had unwillingly become. Her nerves drove her body to sit up, unfamiliar and alien adrenaline pulsing through her body. She couldn't let Priest see her like this; get close to her like this. What would become of them? What could she do?

Her fears came true as he entered the tent, surprised to see her awake. His face looked absolutely wrought with a bitter sweet relief, his eyes already stinging with tears. She couldn't tell if he knew her terrible truth or was simply relieved that she was alive. He searched her eyes as he rather hastily stepped towards her and knelt down. They were a deathly yellow shade, but still held the pure entity that was his Priestess. He felt her fear; could see it plainly in her gaze. He was honestly scared, too, but could not let her know now. His faltering would only lead to her mental destruction.

Priestess could see the men's shadows outside. They were surrounded, probably for their own safety.

"You know." She heard herself say, her voice shaking.

Their eyes never broke contact. Priest nodded, promptly embracing her. He held her tight to him, waiting patiently for her to respond, knowing of her weakness. He feared her death more than he feared what she had become, like the others. The raid on Sola Mira had been successful in bringing her back, that was all that mattered to him now.

She finally returned his love, her hands gripping at his back, her face buried in his chest, resisting his neck at all costs, feeling a dull pang in her stomach telling her to feed. Somehow reading her mind, he whispered in her ear reassuring words of passion.

"I'm going to protect you, I will not let anyone harm you."

She reeled in all of her strength to speak. "I'm a threat to all of you. I can't stay here. I'm not sure I can ever live with myself."

Her weakness tore his heart to shreds, but the truths were too real to completely ignore.

"We'll find a way." Priest said, hands caressing the back of head, soon the side of her face as she moved to look into her eyes. He spoke again. "You found a way. You didn't end up like Black Hat. You're still you."

A small hope rose in her heart, believing his words. She hadn't succumbed to the evil Black Hat had.

"…What does that mean?" She said.

Priest shook his head. "I don't know yet."

**Let me know what you think, good or bad, any criticism is good at this point. I really want to finish this fic, so knowing that there are still people reading or interested in reading will hopefully help me with my goal. Thanx fellow Priest fans :)**


End file.
